


Of Biting and Bad Movies

by generictripe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Blowjobs, M/M, Public Sex, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat go on a hate date to a movie theater. Dave gets a little bored and things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Biting and Bad Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for Sbarg for grist.

It started with a messy kiss. Feral and unskilled Karkat pulled and bit at Dave's lips. A low groan escapes the blond's lips. The movie theater, that they had been watching some shitty troll romance in was dark. The only sound in the room was the cheezy dialog and the gasps that slipped from Dave as he returned the kiss.

Well to be honest,it was more of a bite than a kiss. Karkat's smooches were always all teeth and blood. Sharp fangs dug into Dave's lips. A hand tugged at his nipples through his shirt and Dave growled in protest. The troll pulled back, scowling. "Now, will you shut your repugnant protein trap. This is the best part!" Sitting back in his seat,Karkat is pleased to see Dave looking a little shocked at the kiss ending so early. There is a slight grumble as the human settled.

The movie played on. Dave could feel his mind rotting from the pure swill that made of this piece of troll filth and he was ready to say so. "This is worse than Egbert's shit. And that is saying something because these movies are so demeaning to my psyche that my dick has tied itself in a knot and hid inside o-" There is a loud crack as Karkat pushed Dave back. A wild look of anger flashed bright in his eyes as he wrapped a hand around Dave's throat. The human returns the favor with a sharp punch that lands hard on his cheek.

Scratch. Bite. Punch. They wrestled and fought. The dance of hate was one executed very carefully and quickly The moments ran together as the movie droned on in the background. A shiver of desire ran itself up Dave's spine. This whole hate-dating thing was something he had come to love. The banter. The great make out sessions.

At the end of the fight, Dave ended up on his knees in front of Karkat. Bright blood bubbled and ran down the trolls chin and Dave tasted it ,warm and metallic on his tongue The blond was not giving up that easy. With a swift hand ,he pulled out the writhing bulge that had been trying so hard to escape from Karkat's pants.

The troll bared his teeth and attempted to swat Dave's rough hand away. But he just squeezed harder,making Karkat yelp in pleasure and pain. The red bulge twisted it's way around Dave's thin wrist despite it's owner's mental protests. Karkat glared down at his smirking kismesis. The pale skin of his neck was so inviting...the troll wanted nothing more than to leave blood trailing down it.

"Well fuck Strider you sure are taking your swe-" This was Karkat's turn to be hushed up. The sentence dissolved into a groan as Dave lapped at the tip of the bulge. The pace he was mustering was slow and steady. Teasing. But it was enough to send tingling currents all through the troll. "F..Fuck."

Dave had to restrain a moan of his own. He did not want to get Karkat the satisfaction of seeing that. Instead he trained his eyes on the troll's face. His head was thrown back in pleasure,blood still dribbling down his chest from the black-fight wounds. Usually angry eyes were rolled back into his head,showing only the orange.Wrapping his lips around the writhing bulge,Dave takes the whole thing.

A surprised cry announced that Karkat was diffidently feeling this. And liking it ,whether he would ever admit it or not. There was a such thing a being in control while on your knees, and Dave was demonstrating that well. He sucked and licked, relishing in the noises erupting uncensored from his kismesis.

Karkat's bulge throbbed, in Dave's mouth. But the troll saw none of it. There was too much pleasure. Too much mouth. Too much hate. The black feeling bubbled and boiled inside of him. How dare this sorry human take control of him. Humans didn't even have quadrants It was unthinkable that one would dominant in a black dance.

But Karkat was so close. His bugle practically pulsed for release. Oh fuck. Any second he woul- Dave pulled away from the troll with a popping noise and a grin. "Now let's enjoy this movie." God damn him.


End file.
